Evening Sky:Twilght FromJasper's POv
by SerenaStarina
Summary: i cannot honestly say this is my story,but i read it somewhere and wanted to pass it on
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Undeniable_

**I suppose being a senior would appeal to most.**

But then again I wonder, after the 1st time how could anyone want to repeat the dull, repetitive nature that a high school inflicts.

Try as I may, I couldn't fight it, the useless thoughts I tried to fill my head with, nothing compared to the thirst that was leaving my throat dry, and my will to stay vegetarian weak. I tried to allow thoughts of anything fill my head, just not my past, the past I was ashamed of, the past I regretted... I thought of the wrestling match I'd won yesterday, inside my head I chuckled, Emmett was fuming over it, I could tell. All his emotional energy was focused on anger, and Emmett didn't let many things get him down. Then, as soon as my thoughts on the match had begun, they'd ended...

A girl with short, sandy hair walked right into the heater, blowing her scent right under my nose.

The scent lingered, I could feel the venom in my mouth, my tensing muscles.

_I would casually walk up to her, stand by her side, I would lean in as if I were to tell her a secret, and then ever so gently I would rest my lips on her neck, the hot pulse I would feel on her throat, and then..._

A kick on my chair brought my fullest attention back into reality. Abruptly I turned to Edward, I felt his disapproval in the air.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Edward shrugged.

"You weren't going to do anything" Alice said to me. "I could see that."

I struggled back a grimace as I felt Alice's panic soothe into relief, sometimes I knew what they really felt, but years of practice, learning how to control your emotions and expressions, made it more difficult for me to interpret their actual feelings, not that it always bothered me.

"It helps if you think of them as people" Alice suggested in her lovely musical voice. " "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

My last thought had not completely left me and I didn't need a constant reminder of how much two weeks of not feeding made me weaker and more dangerous than the rest of my family.

"I know who she is" I replied curtly, my tone ended the conversation... I went to look out the window, I thought about eating tonight, I truly knew my limitations were up, try as I might, my endurance wasn't strengthening as fast as we'd all hoped. I pushed myself even harder not to think of my thirst, I wouldn't be weaker than my family, I too, had chosen this lifestyle.

Alice pushed her chair out, stood up and sighed, thankfully she' d known I wasn't in the mood for encouragement.

I could hear Edward and Emmett chatting about Jessica Stanley and the new girl Isabella Swan. Why? I had no idea, nor did I care, I continued to stare out the window, my pointless thoughts carrying me away.

"Shall we?" Rosalie questioned.

I stood up, to leave for my History class, I would try to pay attention to the endless chatter the teacher spoke, although it didn't really matter, I always got 100 on all my tests, the focus would only be, to help distract me of my overwhelming thirst. As I reached my seat in room 314, I prepared myself for the boredom I was about to endure.

Throughout the rest of the day I could sense Alice's worry on me. I shrugged it off, but the feeling of her panic still left me uncomfortable. I needed to soothe her, I'd make her feel calm, as I thought of ripples in the water and relaxing picnics, I could feel her emotions sift back into neutral, but I knew she was still looking at my future.

The day had ended, as Emmett and Rosalie came to stand beside Alice and I, I saw Edward emerge from the office door, his discomfort and thirst bumping me on the head. I slipped into the volvo as soon as Edward had.

"Edward" Alice asked, alarm creeping into her voice.

Edward just shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you" Emmett demanded.

Edward's reply was to reverse. We all turned to stare at Alice.

"You're leaving?" Alice whispered.

"Am I?" Edward spat. I almost lunged at him for talking to Alice that way, but I quickly controlled myself.

"Oh...oh" Alice repeated. Confused as we were we all knew Edward was struggling to contain himself.

"Stop" he moaned.

"SS-Sorry" Alice stuttered. "I'll miss you, no matter how short a time you're gone."

I saw a flicker of Rose and Emmett sharing an apprehensive look.

"Drop us off here, you should tell Carlisle yourself," Alice instructed. "You will do the right thing."

At that point Rosalie, Emmett and I stepped out of the car as Alice muttered a few last words to Edward. Then she joined us outside, we dissolved into the forest before the volvo hit reverse.

As we drifted toward our comforting house, Edward's confusion and my on-going, undeniable thirst _**rattled inside my brain**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Repulsed_

**I felt better, and worse.**

I felt better because my thirst was satiated, I couldn't risk being that dangerous, not when I'm surrounded by hot-blooded, delicate, appetizing humans. I shook the fantasy that was forming in my head, I would stay vegetarian, if not for myself, for my beloved Alice, it hurt me, more than I let on, when she worried. The day was worse as Edward had left, he'd gone to Alaska, to visit Tanya's coven. As safe as a move it was, I sensed Alice's fear, it ate away at me, but I couldn't bring myself to calm her as I did not know the whole story. All I knew was the new girl, Isabella Swan, had blood that was irrevocably irresistible to him.

As I sat in the sickly, grim cafeteria, I stole a glance at the girl who was tearing my family apart.

The feeling of excitement over her arrival had still not worn off. All the males were still love struck and the female's jealous and catty. There was nothing truly special about the girl. Bella (as she preferred to be called) had brown hair (predictable) brown eyes (not uncommon) and a heart-shaped face (nothing that would make you drool). But humans are ridiculously predictable, flash something new and shiny in front of them and they have to have it.

Bella Swan was this shiny object.

I felt almost repulsed at this girl. I didn't even know her, and here she came and drove Edward away.

If there weren't a hundred witnesses, what I'd like to do to her...

Emmett chair squealed as he pushed it back and sat up, "Better get going to Literature, eh?"

I stood up, and walked silently next to Emmett as we headed to our next class, although Emmett didn't say much, his feelings were filled with worry and confusion... not too different from my own.

The rest of the school day followed its similar course pattern.

A deafening roar at the end of the day brought my attention to a beaten up, old red truck that had, no one other than Bella Swan, sitting in the front seat, blushing a delicious cherry tomato colour. She drove off with her eyes, entirely focused, on the road. I chuckled to myself, if I hadn't satisfied my hunger yesterday, there'd be no way I'd be able to resist her, as I stepped into the car I felt myself go into fantasy mode, yet again.

As I entered our large and bright home, Esme came and greeted each of us and told us that Edward had phoned, unfortunately, Carlisle could still not convince him to come home. Not yet anyways.

My persuasive power wouldn't have been of any use, I couldn't be as charismatic over the phone.

Edward did not return for a week.

It was Friday evening, during a chess match against Alice, that I heard Esme's squeal of delight.

"Edward, oh I've missed you," Esme cried. "You were quicker than I thought! Don't you ever leave again!"

"I'm sorry," Edward mumbled childishly. "I've missed you all."

Carlisle strolled into the room with a big grin stretched on his handsome face, "Edward," he said. "I'm truly proud of you. I know the choice you made was difficult, but I'm sure you made the right one, and now, having said that, I'm off to the hospital, I'll see you all later."

I felt relief sparkling in the air, the calm we all felt was a nice change to the confusion and worry that had surrounded us all in an unbreakable cloud. The weekend was as if Edward had never left, our family played our games and enjoyed ourselves, but the question of what would happen on Monday, hung in the damp air like a fly that buzzes around your head. Never leaving our sides and always reminding us that Edward might leave again. Our only hope was that Edward was strong enough not to succumb to the pressure he felt. As Sunday night melted into Monday morning, we anxiously awaited the answer to our unsolved question.

It snowed on Monday, bringing out the childish, human nature in us vampires, we had a massive snowball fight that ended with Emmett, Rose and Alice losing, Edward and I were going to be taunted all day, Emmett really wanted a rematch after school. I told him that he played like a werewolf. He didn't take too kindly to that.

With Edward in a perfectly normal mood, we set off to our first few classes, I passed Bella in the hall twice, she stared at me with unsettled eyes, I sensed her fear... of what exactly, I could only guess. As lunch dawned on us, everyone was still in an inexcusably good mood, after another quick snowball fight, we took our regular seats. We laughed at Rosalie's mistake in hitting a freshman and making up for it by falsely flirting with him. He was dazzled beyond belief, and of course Emmett couldn't care less.

We continued to laugh as Emmett shook out his hair, as Rose and Alice leaned away so they would not get hit with the drippings.

I could feel Bella Swan's curiosity endlessly flowing out of her. I permitted myself a glance, unfortunately, Edward seemed to have picked up Bella's curiosity through me, and turned to look at her. I turned away but I could now feel Edward's curiosity as he continued to stare at her, and Bella Swan's embarrassment and shock. I heard Jessica Stanley whisper to Bella that 'Edward was staring at Bella'. I ignored his feelings as I turned to Emmett and asked if he wanted to wrestle again tonight.

The most exciting event that happened in the rest of my classes was some dainty, blond-haired girl throwing up in Biology 12 while dissecting a bull frog. Oh, and it rained, meaning Emmet could not have the full rematch that he wanted.

After school Edward was laughing, standing by his volvo and laughing, we all turned to see Bella Swan's truck curving away from a little Toyota Corolla. It figured, but, no matter how much she made Edward laugh, _**I still did not approve of Isabella Swan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Infatuated_

I stood in the school parking lot stunned.

I could not believe what I had just seen, although no one else seems to have noticed... I'm literally going to strangle Edward. He could've exposed our family for what we are. How could he fling himself in front of a moving van, to save the girl that had caused him all the confusion and pain within the last week? He took a risk to save a life, but he shouldn't have, a tragedy it may have been, but why, how, Edward acted selfishly, and I haven't the slightest idea why.

Bella is fine, a little dizzy and confused but fine, I, along with the rest of the student body went to the hospital to see the outcome of the situation that had just occurred. Rosalie shares my disappointment and fury in Edward, everyone else seems tense and unsure, we still might have to leave, because of Edward's mistake.

Sometimes it occurs to me that I may be too harsh, on just about anything. It comes from my military past, which I prefer to forget about.

"Carlisle," I said after he'd just released Bella to go home. "Is there any dangers toward us, you know... exposure?"

"I don't think we have much to worry about," Carlisle replied. "But I get the feeling that Ms. Isabella Swan is about to become a part of Edward's life."

"But she's nothing more than a human!" I cried dramatically.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "But it seems she is making Edward, shall I say it? Human, almost."

I stormed off to find Alice; I wanted to know what was going to happen concerning Bella.

It was evening, perhaps the time when humans ate their dinner... but I wasn't sure. I chose this time to ask Alice my queries.

"Alice?" I asked gently. "I was wondering if Bella Swan will become a part of Edward's life..."

Alice smiled, "Yes Jasper, she will..."

"How big a part?" I wondered aloud.

Alice turned to me, her face now grave. "I've seen two things in Bella's future that truly concern me... a) I've seen her become a vampire, and b) I've seen her die"

I was actually horrified, at which of the two visions, I wasn't sure.

"Are you sure Alice?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, but neither has happened yet, the course can still change," Alice replied in an equally quiet tone. "She's already made Edward infatuated."

And with that, she left, giggling to herself as she walked to the living room. As it turns out, this was the first night Edward left us to watch Bella sleep. As I walked down the polished staircase, I wondered how anyone could be so _**mesmerized in an ordinary, clumsy human.**_


End file.
